There are some prior arts with regard to a microneedle or a microneedle array, for example as disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2. These disclosures have the structure in which the microneedle or microneedle array is provided perpendicular to a base plate. Further according to the prior art, for example as shown in Patent Document 2, the placement of microneedle or microneedle array to the skin surface is carried out by an adhering part, that is provided on the base plate separately, in a part other than for the part in which the microneedle or the microneedle array is provided. In addition, even in this case, the adhering part serves its function after puncture by microneedle.